creatinglovestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sana ngayong Pasko
Sana Ngayong Pasko is the 3rd chapter and christmas series of Loveness. Charaters Major characters: *Peter Florencia *Celine Garcia Minor charaters: *Anna Florencia *Dayan Perez *Mitchell Degallado The story “Everytime when christmas come, ito na ang pinakamasayang event na alam ko, pero ang tanong magiging masaya ba ko sa darating na pasko?” ito lagi ang nasa isip ni Peter habang naghahanda ng mga christmas decorations sa bahay nila. Bigla naman siyang nagulat sa kanyang kapatid na si Anna dahil nakatulala lang ito sa tabi,“Huuuyy! Kuya! Bakit tulala ka dyan? Hahaha kaw ah nag-eemote ka po nanaman dyan ah”. “Uhm hindi ah, tingnan mo naglalabas na'ko ng mga christmas balls oh!”, palusot ng kuya. “Eh bakit parang di ka po mapakali dyan?”. “Kasi may namimiss lang ako hehehe joke lang!”. “Im sure si Ate Celine 'yan no? Aminin hahaha!” Gulat si Peter sa sabi ng kapatid, “Uhm hindi ah bestfriend ko 'yun no, imposible 'yun hahaha” “Bakit hindi imposible 'yun kuya? Mas magandang pagkakataon 'yun para masabi mo na 'yung feelings mo sa kanya di ba?” “Basta ayokong masaktan feelings niya at baka masira pagkakaibigan namin kaya't mas ayokong mangyari 'yun” “Eh kuya kailan mo naman sasabihin sa kanya 'yon?” “Ewan ko lang basta bahala na si batman” “Nako kuya baka maunahan ka pa dapat agahan mo 'yan at kung hindi baka magsisi ka pa niyan hahaha joke lang po” “Sige na! Tara tapusin na natin ito at baka pagalitan pa tayo ni mommy” “Sige kuya!” Sa isip isip ni Peter na tama ang kanyang kapatid na dapat masabi na niya dahil matagal na siyang nagkagusto kay Celine bago pa man sila naging magbestfriend. Nagkakilala sila dahil sa isang christmas party noong 4th year highschool sila dahil dumalo naman siya sa ibang school dahil sa invite ng kanyang childhood friend na si Dayan then pagkapunta niya doon nagkita-kita sila ang magkakaibigan noong mga bata pa sila, nabuo ulit ang grupong F4 na sina Ronald, Paul Jake, John Joseph at siyempre kasama doon si Peter. Masaya naman silang nagcelebrate ng party buong magdamag parang katulad sa isang karaniwang party lang, nagrequest si Dayan kay Peter na samahan siya para ipakilala siya sa mga classmates niya pero nahihiya siya sapagkat puro babae ang mga kaibigan nito kaso pinilit ito ni Dayan kaya walang nagawa si Peter. “Hi Girls! Ito pala si Peter 'yung kinikwento ko na childhood friend ko” “Hi! Peter” sumagot lahat ang mga babae. “Hi din sa inyo girls!” tugon ni Peter. “Ay! Oo nga pala may isa pa kong ipapakilala sa'yo” “Sino naman?” “Uhm wait lang dalhin ko siya dito” “Uhm sige pero parang nakakahiya naman” “Hindi 'yan, magtiwala ka, maganda siya at sa tingin ko magugustuhan mo siya” “Oh talaga?” “Oo pero 'wag magmadali ah” “Uhm sige sige” Habang dadalhin ni Dayan si Celine sa kanyang parang kinakabahan siya kung sakali makita niya 'yung babaeng tinutukoy ni Dayan na baka nerbyosin siya or matuwa sa makikita niya. Nang nadala na ni Dayan ang dalaga, napahinto si Peter sa kanyang nakita, isang maputi, maganda at chinitang babae ang nasa harapan niya, kinabahan tuloy siya baka magkamali siya sa kanyang sasabihin kaya di agad siya nagsalita, hindi na nagdalawang-isip si Celine na makipagkilala siya kay Peter. “Hi! Im Celine” nakipagshake-hands siya sa kanya. “Hello! Im Peter at your service” lalong ninerbyos ng nakipagkamay siya sa dalaga. “Hahaha! Ano ka call boy? Hahaha joke lang po ah” “Hahaha grabe ka!” biglang siyang natawa sa sinabi ni Celine. “Uhm sige maiwan ko na kayo asikasuhin ko lang 'yung ibang friends ko naparating dito, sige mauna nako” paalam na sabi ni Dayan. “Sige Dayan” sabay na tugon ng dalawa. Pagkaalis ni Dayan ay siyang mabilis na nagkwentuhan ang dalawa hanggang matapos ang party at naghingian ng cellphone numbers ang dalawa. Mabilis na nagdaan ang panahon after ng graduation nila naging mas close ang dalawa kaya tingin ng iba akala nila na sila na pero tinanggi ito ng dalawa at sinabing magbestfriend lang sila kaya't tumigil sa kakaasar ang kanilang friends at classmates. Isang typical na magbestfriend pero kakaibigang affair ang dalawa kahit na magkaibigan sila parang kilos nila ay parang katulad sa isang magkatipan kaya't hindi na magtataka ang mga kamag-anak nila o pamilya nila na pwede maging sila at bagay sila sa isa't-isa pero super tanggi nanaman ang dalawa sa isipan nila pero sa totoo lang parehas din may nararamdaman ang dalawa kaya nga lang magbestfriend sila lalo na si Peter pagkat sa tuwing makikita niya si Celine parang lagi siyang natutunaw kaya't lalo siyang nahihiyang makipag-eye to eye ito sa kanya kaya't nagtaka at nagtanong ang dalaga sa kanya pero puro wala ang sagot ni Peter. Humingi ng payo si Peter kay Mitchell, ang close friend niya na mahilig magbigay ng advice lalo na sa love life problems. “Dre ano ba maipapayo mo sa'kin kung sakali na gusto kong sabihin ang nararamdaman ko para kay Celine kaso bestfriend ko siya?” “Maganda kung sabihin mo na ang totoo, 'yun lang ang paraan pre” “Pre ayoko siyang masaktan baka kasi magtampo or kaayawan niya ko ayoko naman nun” “Walang masama kung sasabihin mo talaga kasi hindi mo na maitago at tsaka panahon para malaman niya, ok?” “Parang hindi ata ok 'yung sasabihin agad sa kanya 'yun baka mabigla siya sampalin ako sa mukha” “Hindi naman siguro dre, eh di maghanap ka ng way para malaman niya na hindi siya masasaktan example uhm sa isang amusement park para naman masaya siya habang sasabihin mo sa kanya” “Paano kung hindi pa din gumana?” “Think positive pre walang mangyayari kung hindi mo susubukan” “Hhaaayy! Sige, wala na bang ibang payo?” “Uhm sa tingin ko sapat na 'yun para mapasagot mo siya” “Sige bahala na!” Nagpasya na siya na ipagtapat ang nararamdaman niya kay Celine kaya't nag-isip siya ng paraan para dito, tuwing christmas season lagi silang nagsisimbang gabi dahil parehas lang ng simbahan na pinupuntahan nila kaya't nagkakasama din sila. Umabot ng anim na taon ang pagsasama nila bilang magkaibigan pero ni minsan hindi pa sila nagattempt na magdate or magpakita man lang affection sa isa't-isa dahil nga bestfriend lang sila, nagkwentuhan ang magkaibigan kapag namamasyal sila sa park after magsimba lalo na sa love life stories laging favorite topic nila, si Peter ay nagkaroon din siya before pero hindi nagtagal dahil hindi sincere ang babae sa kanya kaya hindi muna siya nagdagdag ulit dahil sa pag-aaral, si Celine naman dahil maganda siya maraming nagkakagusto sa kanya kahit 'yung iba na may mga syota na sila ay nanliligaw pa din sa kanya kaya't maraming umaaway sa kanyang mga babae pero kahit ganoon ang sitwasyon niya hindi siya nagkaroon kahit isang lalaki sa buhay niya dahil ang gusto niya ang nasa panaginip niya, nagtaka tuloy si Peter sa sinabi ng dalaga. Gabi-gabi laging nasa isip ni Peter si Celine, bawat oras na magkasama sila lagi na lang tumitigil ang mundo niya kahit umaga na parang balisado pa din ang kaisipan kaya't lagi siyang kinukutsa ng kanyang mga kapatid. Isang araw nag-iisip pa din siya about sa kanila ni Celine, nagpapraktis siya upang maipahayag ang kanyang saloobin para sa babae pero kahit naperfect niya ang kanyang sasabihin ramdam pa rin niya ang kaba, takot at lungkot kapag natapos na'to, “Paano kung magalit siya sa'kin?”, “Paano kung ayaw niya na sa'kin?” o “Kaya lumayo siya ng tuluyan sakin?”, ito ang mga katagang na sa isip ni Peter na ayaw niyang mangyari, at isa lang ang nasa isip niya sa bandang huli kundi ang mailabas niya ang pagmamahal niya kay Celine. Mabilis na nag-isip ang binata para sa kanyang first ever date niya sa dalaga kaya't hindi na siya nag-atubili at ginawa niya ang plano niya para bukas dahil Christmas Eve na kinabukasan. Dumating na ang araw n pinakahihintay ni Peter, sa pagdating ng Christmas Eve tinawagan ni lalaki si babae upang yayain siyang lumabas. “Uhm Celine pwede ka ba ngayon?” “Uhm bakit? Eh masyado nang gabi at ang dami kong ginagawa ngayon para bukas” “Ah ganoon ba? Eh tigilan mo 'yan haha” “Hindi pwede eh, kailangan tapusin ko 'to para sa handaan namin bukas” “Sus naman 'yun lang tapusin mo na yan bukas, ok?” “Hindi nga pwede ang kulit kulit mo dyan ka na nga baka makasira pa ko ng gamit dito, next time na lang kasi eh magkikita pa naman tayo bukas eh” “Gusto ko ngayon na please!!!!” “Aba ngayon demanding ka na ah, sige ibaba ko na'to ah marami pa kong gagawin eh” “Wait lang!” “Oh bakit nanaman?” “Ang totoo niyan may sasabihin sana ako sa'yo, isang mahalagang bagay ang sasabihin ko kaya gusto kong yayain ka” “Ah ganoon ba? Pwede naman bukas ah?” “Basta mas maganda kung ngayon para malaman mo na” “Ano ba 'yun?” “Secret kaya dapat pumunta ka” “Sige na nga, saan ba ang venue?” “Sa amusement park” “Amusement park? Saan naman? Eh dami-dami ganyan dito eh” “Eh doon sa favorite nating puntahan na amusement park” “Ah ok sige, ikaw talaga may secret ka pang nalalaman humanda ka sa'kin kung niloloko mo lang ako” “Ikaw lolokohin ko naku mahirap ka kayang lokohin no, uhm sige mamaya ah? Asahan ko ang pagpunta mo doon” “Sige sige I see you later” Pagkababa ng cellphone tuwang-tuwa si Peter sa kanyang narinig na pumayag na makipagdate si Celine sa kanya kahit nahindi alam ng babae, ang dalaga naman nagtataka sa kinikilos ng binata na parang excited at di mapakali na makita siya at nasa isip din na parang date ang format kasi yayain siya nito gabi hindi umaga pero medyo natuwa din siya dahil masosolo niya si Peter. Pagkatapos ng ilang oras, nagpaalam si Celine sa kanyang mga magulang pero nung una kabado siya dahil gabing-gabi na lalabas pa siya, laking gulat niya ng marinig ang sabi sa kanya hindi nagdalawang-isip na pinayagan na siyang lumabas kasama si Peter, bigla na lang natuwa ang dalaga sa narinig niya kaya't umalis na siya sa kanilang tahanan. Pagkatapos ng ilang oras muli, nakaabang na si Peter sa amusement park sa may carousel para doon niya masabi ang lahat, ilang saglit dumating na din ang babae at gulat na gulat si Peter sa kanyang nakita dahil napakagandang Celine ang nakita niya para bang may anghel na bumaba sa langit, kinausap agad ng dalaga ang binata pero hindi agad ito nakakibo dahil sa nakapang-akit na suot nito. “Oh ito nakarating na'ko, oh ano na sasabihin mo sa'kin?” “A-a-a-ang ganda mo naman Celine” “Hahaha matagal na no, di joke lang” “Oo totoo lalo ka pang gumanda ngayon” “Salamat, 'yun lang ba sasabihin mo sa'kin?” “Teka lang may ibibigay pala ako sa'yo” Kumuha ng isang bunch ng flowers para kay Celine at pinatugtog ang kantang “Sana ngayong Pasko” ni Ariel Rivera at ilang various artist na nagpasikat sa kantang ito, bilang formal na panliligaw nito pero still di pa rin alam ng babae tungkol dito. “Uuuyy! Salamat sa flowers, bakit pala binigyan mo ko nito?” “Kasi gusto ko sanang......” “Anong gusto mo?” “Gusto kong ligawan ka!” “Uhm bakit di ba magkaibigan lang tayo? At tsaka sabi mo hindi mo ko liligawan dati” “Oo sinabi ko 'yun dati pero sa totoo lang nung una palang tayong nagkakilala inlove na'ko sayo” “Oh really?” “Oo matagal ko ng pinangarap na makasama ka kahit mahirap para sa'kin na tanggapin ka bilang kaibigan ko dahil sa simula palang minahal na kita kaya hindi ko sinabi dahil ayokong masira ang pagkakaibigan natin na umabot ng anim na taon na lalo pang nagiging strong kaya't natatakot ako na sabihin sa'yo ito baka kasi lumayo ka sa'kin kaya't ngayon nagbaka-sakali ako sabihin ko sayo ang aking tunay na nararamdaman para sayo” “ Talaga Peter?” Umiyak siya pagkatapos niyang sabihin iyon. “Oh bakit ka umiiyak? Mali ba sinabi ko? hindi naman kita pipilitin kung ayaw mo” hinaplos niya ang mga mata nito. “Hindi, sa totoo lang kahit ako din” “Ano ibig mong sabihin?” “Minahal din kita noon pa man kasi naramdaman ko ang pagiging espesyal mo sa'kin, natakot din ako dahil ayoko na mawala ka sa'kin kaya't tiniis ko ang lahat para hindi ka lang umalis sa piling ko, at ito ang nasa panaginip ko dati kaya napaiyak ako dahil nagkatotoo 'yun” “Salamat Celine” napayakap si Peter ng mahigpit at ganoon din si Celine. Saktong hating-gabi nangyari ang di inaasahan masayang pasko ng dalawa, nagsilabasan ang mga pamilya ng magkabilang panig at masayang nanood sa kanila na kinagulat ni Celine dahil plano ito ni Peter para mapatunayan na sila ang dapat na magsama dahil magkasundo ang dalawang pamilya nila. Sobrang nasorpresa si Celine sa magandang fireworks display at pagpapalipad ng mga lobo sa harapan nila na talagang pinaghandaan ni Peter sa kanya. Sa ilang saglit hinalikan ni Celine si Peter bilang sorpresa niya sa binata at bumawi din ng halik si Peter. “Salamat din Peter sa pagsurprise mo sa'kin di ko talaga inaasahan 'to” “Walang anuman mahal ko ginawa ko 'yun dahil mahal kita Celine” “Mahal na mahal kita Peter” “Mahal na mahal din kita Celine” Lalong kinilig ang lahat ng taong nasa paligid nila, ito na yata ang pinakamasayang pasko na natanggap ni Peter sa buong buhay niya ang makuha ang loob ni Celine na matagal niyang pinapangarap at ngayon natupad na dahil sa biyaya ng diyos na maykapal. Ang tunay na pag-ibig ay hindi nagagaling sa pagmamahalan ng dalawang tao lamang kundi ang pag-ibig ay nasa diyos na binigay sa'tin para magbuklod-buklod ang lahat ng tao para mahalin na'tin ang isa't-isa sa pasko man o hindi.